bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Stick
Game Stick is a Famiclone built on a joypad based off of the Sega Saturn's Model 2 controller and sold in South America. Nevertheless, the name of the product varies in the box, user manual and the joypad itself. For example, the instruction sheet calls it "Playervision", but the system itself says "Players". The Game Stick has no cartridge slot, or an input for a second player controller or Zapper. This means that some of the games included can't be used because of the need of a gun (Duck Hunt, for example). The system includes 76 games, but some of them are repeated or are graphical hacks (Teletubbies, for example, is just Mario Bros. with graphic changes). The system includes only A/V cables. It uses 4 AA batteries. Games included These are the games included with the Game Stick. Several of them have misspelled names. #1942 SPX (1942) #ALADDIN III RJZ (Magic Carpet 1001 with the title screen removed) #ANTARCTIC TUY (Antarctic Adventure) #ARABIAN MOS (Super Arabian) #ARKONOID PXY (Arkanoid) #BALLOON FIGHT CSO (Balloon Fight) #BASEBALL WKI (Baseball) #BIRD WEEK CAC (Bird Week) #BOMB JACK REK (Mighty Bomb Jack) #BRUSH ROLL AQW (Brush Roller) #CALCULATOR YKU (Donkey Kong Jr. Math) #CIRCUS CHARLIE XYK (Circus Charlie) #CLAY SHOOTING QSL (Duck Hunt) #CLU CLU LAND VQS (Clu Clu Land) #COMBAT MPS (Field Combat) #CONTRA QQE (Contra) #DEVIL WORLD OSP (Devil World) #DING DONG IXM (Binary Land) #DOOR DOOR AMM (Door Door) #DUCK HUNT UCF (Duck Hunt) #ELEVATOR UEV (Elevator Action) #EXCITE BIKE SOQ (Excitebike) #EXERION HJM (Exerion) #F-1 RACE CFH (F-1 Race) #FIVE CHESS UYC (Gomoku Narabe) #FORMATION 2 KDI (Formation Z) #FRONT LINE QSR (Front Line) #GALAZA IWE (Galaga) #GOLF NSM (Golf) #GYRODINE MPN (Gyrodine) #HELICOPTER PNS (Raid On Bungeling Bay) #HIG TANK EAG (Battle City) #HOGANS ALLEY ERJ (Hogan's Alley) #ICE CLIMBER PNS (Ice Climber) #JOUST EVQ (Joust) #KARATEKA DIO (Karateka) #DIG DUG (Dig Dug) #KUNG FU WEA (Yie Ar Kung-Fu) #LUNAR BALL PSK (Lunar Ball) #MACROSS SCS (Macross) #MAGIC JEWERY YCU (Magic Jewelry) #MAPPY JNV (Mappy) #MILLIPEDE (Millipede) #NINJA I ZWK (Ninja-Kun: Majou no Bouken) #PAC MAN NVE (Pac-Man) #PIN BALL SRE (Pinball) #POKEMON KIW (Nuts & Milk hack) #POOYAN JZW (Pooyan) #POPEYE KAQ (Popeye) #ROAD FIGHTER GGY (Road Fighter) #SKY DESTROYER EAM (Sky Destroyer) #SLALOM ACT (Slalom) #SMALL MARY MOC (Xiao Ma Li) #SOCCER EKA (Soccer) #SPACE ET KMO (Space Invaders) #SPARTANX CTU (Spartan X) #SPEED POINTER OCQ (Brush Roller) #SQOON QWM (Sqoon) #STAR FORCE CUC (Star Force) #STAR GATE XMP (Star Gate) #STAR TURTLES KUE (Donkey Kong Jr.) #SUPER DYNAMIX WQO (Super Dynamix) #SUPER MARIO WMO (Super Mario Bros.) #TANK 90 QEE (Battle City) #TELETUBIES SKD (Mario Bros.) #TENNIS YIX (Tennis) #TETRIS II CQS (Tengen Tetris) #TOY STORE I IOM (Circus Charlie hack) #TOY STORY II IKM (Bomberman hack) #TURTLES I OMP (Donkey Kong Jr. hack) #TURTLES II SQW (Lode Runner hack) #TWIN BEE SLC (TwinBee) #URBAN CHAMPION GYI (Urban Champion) #WILD GUNMAN EER (Wild Gunman) #WRESTLE OIK (Kinnikuman: Muscle Tag Match, known as M.U.S.C.L.E. outside of Japan) #ZIPPY RACE MMS (Zippy Race) Category:Famiclones Category:Hardware Category:Clones